EvoBlaze: Control Sequence/V1E7: Scarlet Demoness/Transcript
[ Episode Details and Summary ] I tried to help Rau, but, damned bastard got the best of me there...another death to add to the endless I've seen. Legna got us out before things went from bad to worse and before I could say anything, Byakai showed up to, I guess someone tried to attack him. Damn no one can catch a break today. I guess the only "good" thing is now that I've gotten Myri out though I can finally focus on what I want to do. "Blue Faith" :Lies that cover our hearts and minds :Nothing but hell hidden in this paradise :Control we can't see, the invisible eye that guides our choices :Should we exist in such a world :Where has our purpose gone? :Why does fate make us suffer? :Life is nothing in a world of unending death and suffering waiting to end itself :War and damnation, lies and false truths our souls desire release :But what light can we see in one so dark :Holding all hatred and sorrow :What do you seek but destruction :Lost your ways, the truth is cruel and leads you to hold the thread of fate in this world :Do you still believe in what you fight for, the faith of the deep blue :Its what leads to the truth and guides your hand :tests your resolve to soar on wings stained in black sin :Can you break through and reach for that light hidden in darkness :We must show there's a way of living beyond their truth and their lies :There's power is in all our hands, we must be the change we all wish for :Restore what we've been robbed of by their corrupt sanctions :Powers of destruction that promises to free our world, but will it free our souls? :Soar now on darkness, prevail over fear :Only through hell and the ends of despair :Will we find blue faith and reclaim freedom :We can not rely on gods or fate :We write our own destiny with our choice :Everything never as it seems, our souls soar now on broken wings to promised destruction :To find our blue light in this hell, I believed in this path Verse 1 Episode 7: The Scarlet Demoness ---- Kagusutchi Middle levels city area 21, 1:21pm Approaching the upper levels, outside the square An unsettling wind breezes through the area in the populated masses of the streets. Chatter abuzz, as people enjoyed company with one another. All of them almost entirely oblivious to the situation around concerning the war. For the one women who sat on the edge of a small ruined building alone, there was no conversation. She simply stared down at them with eyes of scorn, a disgust clear in their red tint and her glowering frown. A disgust tempered for a time impossible to measure. *???: (Insects. I hate them all, every one of them. Their lives, their conversations, their feelings...their essence. They just sit there...festering.) Her black hair is tossed a bit, red highlights glimmer in the strands. The ends of her coat folded over the side of the building's surface as the rain gently pelted down. *???: (Ignorant filth; they'll never be forgiven.) Her eyes narrow as she scans the area looking for one person in particular, but they weren't present in the repulsive crowds. *???: (Him. I have to find him. Where. Where is he. He wouldn't be here, not in this wave of filth.) Her contempt clear as day she stands from her seated position and sighs, removing her hair from in front of her face with a light flick of her hand. Her reasons of contempt she wouldn't share with any, it was her own to bare. But she would never look at them with anything more than anger. Who she saw "festering" humans, beastkin alike, she showed disdain to their entirety. She grips the weapons across her jet black holsters with thin fingers. Slowly the weapons slide out and holds them firm. *???: (The one who will destroy them. ...He isn't here...) With her thoughts coming to a close, she shuts her eyes and raises the weapon slowly. A pair of NOS soldiers stand beneath her on patrol around the city. Senses honing into just them, and without opening her ruby eyes, the women points her weapon steadily forward and gathers seithr from the air into the weapon as it emits a small humming noise. The sleek and unique rifle gains a red glimmer as it converts it into an energy that it stores into its body. She then puts her finger on the trigger and squeezes. In an instant does the peaceful atomosphere shatter as a red bullet of energy screams forward and lodges through the two patrolmen in the skulls splattering the sides of the walls in red. The two topple to the ground with a thud leaving them with a bloody hole through their heads. Screams soon fill the air rather than conversation as they scatter in a hurry. Amiss all the panic two people bellow have widened eyes of horror seeing the two collapsed before them. *Reiga: W-what the... The one who spoke donned a snow white jacket, now splattered with blood before his very eyes. Reiga shakes off his surprise, and instinctively grasps the hilts of his own weapons. His partner Akari's eyes become wide with fear. *Akari: Those people! They...why... Another shot sounds without warning before she can gather herself. Clusters of seither imbued crimson shots fly forward and blow up violently around the area in small ear piercing blasts of darkness. Reiga gives a growl as he dodges into a roll taking himself and Akari to the hard ground in great haste. He then pushes himself up and tries to pinpoint where the attacker was. A near impossible task as people begin to fall in the streets randomly in an unorthodox pattern. The women's path of carnage, undiscriminating. *Reiga: Dammit what the hell is going on...?! *Akari: Reiga...! Shortly after his yell does Akari point with a trembling hand to the top of the ruined old building surrounded by a few trees. Reiga quickly follows her hand and catches sight of her, his eyes narrow and go to the side as he seeks a way to reach the attacker. *???: Iblisa... Lowering her stance as the guns release the black energy, her pair of scarlet eyes open as she twirls her weapon and readies to fire again. Reiga jumps up the metal crates to the side as he climbs to her level, Akari follows him watching him climb up with worry evident in her light toned eyes. *Akari: Reiga, wait! Reiga hops up the last crate to the top of the concrete building and rushes forward the instant he catches sight of the women's back covered in a long red coat. He growls, and moves his hands to draw his long curved blades producing a high pitched wail as they waken in light aura. Their forms glint against the light as he channels azure along their bodies. The women turns to look at him while keeping one arm extended with the demonic gun Iblisa pointed towards the people bellow her still readying a shot. *Reiga: Hey, you! Don't even think about killing anymore then you already have! You better have a damn good reason for this...! Reiga throws his hand out with a yell as he swings his blades to release a blue and red shock wave, forcing her to jump away. The women bends back in the air and shoots him a look of scorn upon landing. *???: ...You can generate Azure...? But you're not who I'm looking for, boy. *Reiga: Answer me! *???: Sad to see you have it...you've not an ounce of destructive will in your body and soul, that's pathetic. You're as disgusting as the rest of them. Her words come with utter contempt, however Reiga simply glares toward her. Few things could anger the young man, but this women succeeded in doing so the moment she made a conscious choice and pulled the trigger on those people who'd done nothing to deserve it. She takes note to his eyes of determination and frowns deeper. *Reiga: Look who the hell are you? He keeps his hands on the hilts of his blades with an iron grip. *???: That doesn't matter does it. These filth don't deserve to be here, ignorant under the wings of their "Protectors". But the world can only ignore so much. *Reiga: Look I don't care about your opinions on our governments, personally I don't really care for it either at times, but it doesn't give you the right to unload on the populous to make a statement! His reply fierce, she simply sticks her nose up to it and frowns. *???: Hmph... *Reiga: That doesn't do anything for the world but drown it in blood. *???: Then let it. I don't feel for any of those insects, their lives are worthless to me. You're not who I'm after...turn around and return to your war games before I make you like those who Iblisa consumed in its dark fire. *Reiga: War gam— It was then he saw Iblisa slowly move away from the public and instead the mouth of its barrel pointed right at him between his eyes. Reiga could feel the weight of it boring a hole with darkening wrath, but he remains undeterred. The women narrows her eyes. *Reiga: And what the hell do you mean by that... *???: You think because you ask me a question I'm obligated to answer you your mewling? You don't have an ounce of power in you. *Reiga: Fine, you don't want to talk, then I'll just resort to my blades. I don't feel bad using them on someone like you. His voice takes on another tone and Reiga's eyes narrow. He concentrates and then imbues himself into a bright aura. He wastes little time and jumps onto her level swinging his blades in a flurry; the assault leaving trails of gleaming auras. They cut through air as that women leaps away backwards and extends her arm and weapon to gather in the barrel a concentrated shot of the seithr. It roars upon releasing the small fiery nova of black into the ground where he stood. Reiga throws his body to the side as he jumps away with a present scowl and evades the majority of the hit. Though he's tossed by the pressure of the shot leaving a small hole in the rooftop. He shakes himself to normal and crosses his blades, gathering a gleaming red and blue light across their translucent bodies. Without a word he charges dodging more shots, then leaps forward into a twisting lunge bringing the swords around him edge up and over to knock her into the air in a mantle of red and blue light. His eyes shine with a sharp increase in ferocity and focus while the women's crimson stare loses its power for only a moment to give way to startled surprise. She groans lightly as she takes the strike upward, and then rights herself in midair. *???: Tch, how...you couldn't land a hit on me and then suddenly you get a lucky shot? She throws her arms forward and fires off the guns once more. Reiga jumps and weaves around trying again to get in close. Reiga lets off a strong yell as he swings after gathering a mantle of blue energy to send twin spear heads of crackling light to meet the shots. It erupts with a loud boom as the two forces collide, resulting in the both of their bodies getting hurled back. People swiftly look up at the rooftop from a safe distance as the blast sounds. *Akari: Reiga...! Scarlet eyes of the women open wide with anger and she fires again, this time hitting him hard and almost straight through the chest. Reiga is sent further by the second hit and he slides to the ground on his back with a throttled groan. Reiga gives a weakened growl as he sits up from his position, placing a hand across the wound inflicted by the shot with a firm gasp. *Reiga: Ga—agh... Equally, does the women stand to her feet, the energy having harmed her across the shoulder, causing her gun to drop its point blank aim at him as she hunches over with a slight wince. *???: Urgh... You little... Her voice rings with annoyance but she quickly composes herself. *???: How are you able to generate and control Azure so smoothly? Without even an ounce of difficulty...what you did wasn't even human. Reiga remains quiet as he stares her down panting slightly. He applies pressure to the wound with his jackets cuff to keep the blood loss at a minimum in case she decided to strike again. *???: ...You're not enough of a threat to warrant my complete attention however. Still...I guess you're not completely like those filth in terms of power. Akari climbs to the top of the roof and joins the two, running over towards Reiga in a hurry. The attacker's eyes travel to her and gleam with renewed anger. *Akari: Reiga... *???: ...And you are? Akari shoots an equal glare at her as she manifests like a spiral staircase a set of blades made of energy. Holding one in her hand while the others circle quietly, she stands next to Reiga defensively. *Akari: I'm the Azure Interface Primefield Delta. If you don't stop hurting Reiga I'll fight you. *Reiga: Akari don't... The women's eyes widen for a moment before she simply sighs turning her gaze away from her. *???: In other words, you're one of the tools of the NOS. How sad... *Akari: A tool? Reiga growls angrily as he hears her derogatory statement. *Reiga: You...what the heck is your problem...?! Gah...! The increase of his voice caused another wave of pain to knock him to one knee while Akari remains firm looking at the scarlet eyed women. *Akari: Why are you doing this? Hurting so many people? *???: Because I want to see them suffer. All of them. It doesn't matter which it is, women, man, child, beastkin...anymore then that I don't have to say, nor do I have to justify my actions to someone who is so soft. *Reiga: Tch... She looks away from them as she lays eyes on the grounds beneath splattered in crimson from her assault. She twirls Iblisa and puts it into the holster on her side. *Reiga: Are you one of the people outside of the government...causing problems in the cities...? *???: No...there's only one person doing that here. And it isn't me. *Reiga: ... *???: I believe I've wasted enough time here...I think I've made my ire known to that filth. I'm known as the Scarlet Demoness, hope that you and I don't see each other again, because I'll be drawing more than just my guns on you if we do. Her words firm, she walks away and leaps off to the ground, the streets clear of people, anyone alive fled at the sound of the battle. *???: My only concern is finding him... She says it to herself as she then breaks into a sprint and disappears heading through the street and out towards the less populated areas. Reiga gives off a groan as he stands to his feet, unsteady. Akari helps him putting her hands on his body, uncaring of the fact her hands became wet with his blood. Her weapon disappears in a flash of light and she looks at his eyes directly with concern. *Akari: Are you okay? *Reiga: Ngh...yeah, I'll be fine... The people quietly come out after the women left, chattering among themselves. Reiga slides down and sits on the metal crate quietly, he takes note of the NOS arriving in larger troop masses already investigating and removing the bodies. *Reiga: ...so that's what its like to fight for your life huh... Reiga gives a prolonged sigh and a harsh cough interrupts him. It seemed the people around him were thankful for what he'd done. Security may have been shattered, but when Reiga fended her off, it made the NOS truly live up to its reputation as protectors. Reiga, at the very least was happy to see that he managed to keep a situation from going bad to worse and lessened the amount of lives lost. *Akari: They look happy. *Reiga: Yeah...At least I helped them. It makes me feel just a bit more acceptance with all this. Akari looks toward a building in a further part of the city outside of the square. *Akari: We should rest for a bit...you look hurt. And tired. Reiga couldn't really say anything, he simply nods and slides off the crate, attempting to keep himself steady as the two made way to the building. Kagusutchi Middle levels city area 22 2:11pm Approaching the upper levels, within the outskirts The sounds of a recent battle intrigued the man who walked down the streets quietly. He turns his head, but quickly kept moving afterwards. Perhaps that was Liberation Sector Zero and the NOS, maybe it was Nex. He didn't know, but for one who breathed war his senses were tuned to pick up on conflict. Though he was normally in solitude, Siegfried awaited someone, either his target, or his superior. He didn't pay passing glance to any who passed by him. *???: That certainly sounded dangerous...I wonder if the Lieutenant was in that, I hope not, he is in that area. A voice catches his attention and sees a silver eyed man standing to the side looking right at him half in the shadow casting a bit of an eerie appearance. His black jacket was stained slightly with blood, but it likely wasn't his. Siegfried knew exactly who this was, but it wasn't someone anyone would smile to see. *???: Decided to walk your road alone huh? Not a surprise really. *Siegfried: ...You didn't come here to see if I was alone now did you? What exactly is it that you want? *Akuhei: The irony of seeing you after who I saw is kind of hilarious when I think about it. He gives a bit of a grin before he steps forward, the attachments on his jacket gleam and clang a bit. He sits onto an elevated stone hedge and crosses his legs. *Akuhei: ...Why did I come to see you...well one I'm overseeing missions, and two...if you remember your damn statement it said to see me. I didn't count you as one to have a short term memory Brigadier Schtauffen. Siegfried frowned staring at Akuhei with distaste. He never showed anyone respect it seemed, either that or he had his own twisted way of doing so. *Siegfried: ...What exactly do you mean seeing me...? Who exactly did you encounter? *Akuhei: Who'd I see? I don't know I see a lot of people...gotta be specific with these things. He grins saying it, he didn't really care that Siegfried shot him that look of distaste. He was used to it, he soon shrugs it off with palms up. *Akuhei: Its no one important to you anyway. But I don't know if I should pass this to you or not...I heard you lost to the "Azure Prodigy"? I thought you were our war hero. *Siegfried: Tch...That's just a simple title, I underestimated him a little too much and I payed the price... *Akuhei: Oh? He just swooped in an blew you out of the water, if you're not careful he's going to ruin your chances of getting anymore promotions. You have to preform well in this war Brigadier. *Siegfried: You say that word like it has meaning to me, like I said its just another meaningless title. What I want is something that has nothing to do with ranks or titles... Akuhei tilts his head slightly as he leans himself in that direction as well resting his head on the top of his closed hand, gesturing with the other mockingly as he speaks. *Akuhei: Oh, but you can't get what you want so low on the totem pole. And no one will listen if you screw around and don't do your mission. *Siegfried: ...What're you talking about i've followed every order i've ever been given. Yet here you are now saying that I screwed up... *Akuhei: I just, eh, don't have an ounce of faith in you. But, don't take it personally I'm that way with anyone. Take it more as... don't screw up. The Marshal has been thinking about offering you a special position depending on how you perform here. *Siegfried: A special position...? This came directly from the Marshal himself? A crooked smile appears at the corner of the silver eyed man's mouth upon seeing Siegfried's interest pique; yet, he keeps a derogatory tone. *Akuhei: Who the hell else would it be coming from dipshit. You've performed decently in past wars, you know how to get shit done, so if you keep it together in this one there "may" be a reward. Buuut you screw up, you don't get to know shit about it, so I'll be watching your progress. *Siegfried: ...Tch, as much as I dislike you this offer seems like it'll help with my goals. So I guess its something i'll try my hardest not to screw up, as you so aptly put it. A chuckle emits from him as he hears Siegfried's comment to disliking him. *Akuhei: Yeah, it'd be in your best interest—as they put it. Regardless of "Relationship status" do your mission. That means, find her, incapacitate her, and tell myself or Lukain so we can take care of the rest. Also don't let LSZ interfere with Nex, Lukain has made it crystal clear he doesn't want them in the middle of our shit. *Siegfried: Yeah, yeah find Komyo... and incapacitate her, but why exactly is she wanted alive...? What makes her so important why can't I just kill her? *Akuhei: It is not either of our places to question orders...she's, well its difficult to explain. But the LSZ shouldn't have her I'll put it that way. Just do your mission. *Siegfried: Fine, i'll follow orders... But the LSZ involvement leaves a bitter taste in my mouth... Akuhei's eyes focus on him again with his grin present. *Akuhei: Eh? does it now...can't imagine why. Siegfried frowns as he shakes his head quickly. *Siegfried: Well... I mean its the fact they shouldn't be this active in the affairs like this... Normally they're more "guerrilla" in their actions... Akuhei rolls his eyes upon hearing the response, it wasn't the reaction he was looking for. *Akuhei: Yeah well when Nex appears everyone tends to turn eyes to it. Not only that but there's other uproars in the city, their involvement is justified doesn't make it any less of a pain in the ass. The war just drones on. *Siegfried: That is true in its own right considering the LSZ feel justified in everything they do, but its because of that this war just won't end... Speaking of Nex have their been any signs of him recently? *Akuhei: For such a huge force of destruction, he's covert. Haven't seen him...nor has anyone here. A brief pause comes before that blatant lie. Seeing how the man had just seen Nex not to long ago; but he would pull Siegfried along. It wasn't like he needed to know. *Siegfried: ...He may be a huge force of destruction, but I doubt he'd remain this covert for this long... But then again he always seems to elude the NOS's grasp all the same... Akuhei breaks into a short laugh. *Akuhei: Hehehaa! Ah I'm just screwing with you...Nex is half the reason this has become such a shit storm. Its only cause of him that Kagusutchi is the highlight of this damn war, when it really spans cities wide with both of the governments forces preoccupied. That's why LSZ became so aggressive. Nex isn't trying to be covert at all, its just tracking him is a bitch; he's looking to end things his own way. Siegfried sighs annoyed he always hated dealing with Akuhei. *Siegfried: I figured as much... Considering the sounds of battle that could be heard, but its none of my business currently what Nex is doing right now. That objective is now secondary until i've dealt with Komyo. With the LSZ active because of Nex it might be a bit troublesome to find her, with all these battles going on around... *Akuhei: Heh eheheh. Go make yourself useful and do your mission...and somehow I think you'll run into him anyway. He looks at the people in the streets and keeps his condescending grin as he stands up from his position. *Akuhei: Someone should really get people out of this city...its very dangerous here, death rampant in a warzone. I hope our Azure prodigy is okay. I suppose I should check on him next... *Siegfried: I should return to my mission then...and running into Nex may be a bit troublesome. Cant imagine why, Akuhei thinks to himself as he watches Siegfried turn his attention towards the people in the streets. *Siegfried: Death is unavoidable regardless of whether you warn them or not, many of them will be stubborn and will not leave regardless of what you say... I say let them sit there and die it doesn't matter one way or the other. *Akuhei: Aren't you cold...well then, Brigadier, don't screw up, and don't die out there. We'd hate to lose such an uh...bright flame. He turns away from his gaze and smiles wide. *Akuhei: ...Even though its likely no one would care because you're so distant to people anyway. ...well..."maybe" one person would care, but I doubt it. With that, somewhat upsetting statement given, Akuhei then begins to walk away towards the upper levels leaving the busy streets. He frowns raising an eyebrow, as he turned to leave walking towards a less crowded section of the street. He wondered how much Akuhei actually knew about him and his connection to Nex, but it didn't matter he had his orders and he was determined to follow them. Akuhei grins as he watches him leave, keeping thoughts to himself with his grin widening. *Akuhei: Lukain...what's the status in the area that was attacked? The device buzzes for a moment before it picks up. *Lukain: Its been swarmed by intel...the Azure Pridogy left the area. All of them are heading the same way Nex is. *Akuhei: Then I guess I'll be following him for a bit...make sure that AIP is in working order. *Lukain: Akuhei...from the report its confirmed "They've" come to the city as well. Akuhei simply chuckles as he walks ahead, his smile wicked. *Akuhei: Have they? Well...isn't that funny. Then it'll go through without a hitch eh? Hehehehe... -- Kagusutchi Middle levels city Area 17 3:00pm Approaching the upper levels, within the outskirts A collection of dead leaves crack apart as they're lifted by the breeze, Nex's eyes follow them as he looks over towards the path towards the higher levels. A somber atmosphere, and yet one filled with urgency. Now that Nex had found Myri he'd become more focused on deciding to make progress towards the other cities after he'd scoured this one a bit more. Nex desired to find out info concerning the development of beings called the Azure Interface Primefields. Not one person had spoken, the rain and moaning of the branches tossed by winds the only sound to greet them. Byakai finally decides to speak, fed up with the silence. *Byakai: Okay...can someone tell me who killed him...? I mean... *Nex: Akuhei. Nex's replies with a hint of anger. *Myri: No thanks to you...if you'd just not taken me from my home, if you just turned yourself in none of this would have happened. *Nex: Say whatever you want... *Myri: And you wont even listen, I don't want to do any of this. I just want to go back home! *Nex: You CANT. Byakai rolls his eyes and tunes the two out. He growls as he puts his claw into the deadwood trunk beside him in frustration. *Byakai: ...Damned sequence destroyers...no one should have the ability to erase life. Its just how I lost my father... *Myri: ...Wait, how do you two even know each other? Myri hears those words, and stops her arguing with Nex for a moment. Byakai's amber eyes go towards her before he sinks his claws in deeper. *Byakai: ...I met him before he came to Kagusutchi...I was fighting...one of the Sequence Destroyers. Trying to find out if he knew why my father had to be killed. Nex stopped him from killing me. *Myri: Nex...saved you? Clearly surprised to hear that, she looks at the agitated young man expecting a response, but Nex doesn't say anything at first until he heaves a sigh. *Nex: ...Byakai don't think for a damn minute... *Byakai: I know I know, but it doesn't change that I'm thankful you did that. I might not of shown it back then, but I am. *Nex: ... *Byakai: I assume you're not going to tell me why you're with her...? Byakai looks at Myri and then back at Nex with a raised brow, Nex rolls his eyes and kicks his head back against the stump as he messes with the wounds on his body. *Nex: ...No, I'm not. Its my own choice, leave it at that. *Byakai: You still don't trust anyone do you... He sighs and then lowers his gaze to the ground. *Byakai: To be fair neither do I...I left the LSZ. *Nex: You left...? But your dad, he was one of the most revered members. I figured you'd stay in there... Byakai shakes his head with a sigh. *Byakai: Yeah...you know after my father was erased by that Sequence Destroyer...certain parts of LSZ took a turn in a direction I didn't care for at all. Directions that probably would make them just as bad as the NOS. *Myri: Really...? That's...a bit saddening. *Nex: Its a government, of course they aren't all they seem, people in them are going to have disputes and different views on how they handle shit... *Byakai: Well it was something I couldn't deal with anymore, so I just left without so much as a warning. I don't think they care if I find out about why my father was killed or not to be perfectly honest. They're too focused on fighting the NOS or going after you... Byakai's ears are down as he speaks in a hard tone. *Byakai: But if they don't care, then neither do I. I'll figure it out myself. *Nex: ... Hearing about the history between the governments, the afflictions they caused, reminded him a lot he'd rather not think about, and Nex's eyes go off to the side. When the LSZ marched in, and the NOS all at once over that part of the city baring weapons and fighting each other upon hearing there was a source of Azure that had awakened. Death rampant that night as they all stormed houses looking for that source. But Nex wasn't in a house that night, normally he would have been. Nex scowls definitively as he begins to paint it all back fresh in his mind. Trembling like a leaf with blood drenching his hands, standing in curtains of night outside of a facility of an runic and ruined building. The azure in his eyes was consumed by crimson after what occurred and they glimmered with little luster outside of fear. His own mangled body slowly recovering as it adjusted to the black...thing that came into his soul. He was right in the middle of it all as people of both factions stormed in without warning. All the noise, the distant booms crackling like bombs, screams and yells add to the somber night. He didn't want to become sucked into all that, not again. So he ran, though his head still spooled from the previous events. There was no way he could go back to his "home" after what happened earlier in that facility. Not to mention the way Nex could picture himself that night, he didn't look human at all. Black infested his body, pitch and crimson veins glimmered and pulsated. He got far, until...he saw that man, standing there who had those silver unnatural eyes which peered straight to the core of the soul, fear would coil around it and then squeezed it keeping you there frozen. Only in certain light did he see the yellow irises hidden in the hollow depths of the silver. He spoke words to him with a strange thrill, joy and venom all at once. "Hello again..."Nex" Azure 0." Something in his mind shattered because he was off guard, pain hit his head like a ton of bricks...and then... *Byakai: Hey, Nex? Hey! The words of the memory and real life intermix. Upon hearing Byakai's voice, he's pulled out of that scene. Looking up at the beastkin he shakes his head, eyes lacking luster for a moment. *Nex: ...What? Nex's eyes return to their usual cold glint shortly after, and he frowns. *Byakai: ...Did you hear a word of what I said? *Nex: I was...thinking about somethin, so no, probably not. *Myri: How rude...you just space out when people talk to you? Myri's comment wasn't well received by Nex, and the man shoots a quick and fierce glare with his two toned eyes. *Nex: Its hard to block it out all the time. Give me a damn break. *Myri: Block what out... *Nex: None of your damn business. Rubbing his head in annoyance, the beastkin gives a sigh as he raises his voice only slightly. *Byakai: Would both of you stop that squabbling... Its giving me a headache and an itch from memories being in the sector arguing with people. He sighs as he scratches his ear when the two both look at him. *Byakai: I was trying to tell you that LSZ has gotten aggressive lately despite their forces being stationed in the other cities. You need to be careful. *Nex: That's nothin new... *Byakai: Yeah, but...I've heard rumors that there's more than just the government involved. That and the White Demon. *Nex: Wonderful—wait what? Did I hear you right? The White Demon? *Myri: Isn't he an enemy of the LSZ? *Nex: He's...an enemy of the government in general...alot like me. But why he's here I have no friggin clue. *Byakai: Neither do I. I'd leave Kagusutchi if I were you, its getting way too hot. That wasn't an option, Nex thinks to himself with a present frown. He still had more he wanted to look into here, he didn't care who stood in his way. He'd been prepared to fight the entire world if it came down to it. *Nex: I still have shit to do here...I don't plan on leaving until I've at least scoured the facilities to see if there's anything worth my attention. *Myri: ...I really don't want any part of this...snooping in the governmental affairs of the ones who keep the world safe. Sabotaging all their work...it just doesn't sound smart. *Nex: I've been doing it for a while, and you're not going to be part of it. I told you that already. *???: She is going to be part of it Nex, don't discount her so quickly. Just as Nex affirms that does another voice enter the conversation. One that forces a slight change in demeanor from Nex, but he remains soured as ever. *Nex: ...Legna... *Byakai: I really need to pay attention... You know a lot more people then I originally thought. The girl known as Legna steps forward in a Gothic style and yet royal set of garments, her icy blue eyes look towards Nex with a certain sense of hidden disdain and yet sorrow. *Nex: What the HELL do you mean she's going to be a part of it? Nex growls out as he raises up from his seated position to look right at her. He'd become offset almost instantaneously upon hearing her words. Legna, however doesn't flinch as he leers toward her. *Legna: Exactly as it sounds. *Nex: You told me I had to keep her from joining Sequence to ensure I wouldn't have problems. I've DONE that, so now I'm going to focus on my shit I need to do now. *Myri: Um...guys, what the heck are you talking about? Myri attempts to put in her own response, but neither of the two listen. Byakai sighs, feelings of being lost in the conversation was mutual. *Legna: You believe one move will simply give you a free ride? Its never simple as making a single, even if pivotol, move to stop them. *Nex: I have the damn power to stop them, I don't need her for a god damn thing. What I NEED is for her to stay with you, keep her from Sequence, get her on the same page and— Myri frowns, she didn't understand what the two were talking about, and she felt annoyed that she was being left in the dark. Legna gives a sigh as she interrupts his demands. *Legna: I can't protect her Nex. Nor is it my job to "get her on the same page". *Nex: Why the hell not? *Legna: You need to keep her with you, that's why. She will learn the truth by being with you. She will grow, she will be an asset to you with her power. *Myri: ...Okay, can you guys STOP for just 5 seconds? Nex told me something about helping him destroy Sequence with the power from my soul. What'd he mean by that? Finally after raising her voice a bit, Myri manages to catch Nex's attention. The young man rubs his head with a look of annoyance. *Nex: I meant you were going to stay with her and learn the truth, learn to fight, and then you'd use your power against them...make you someone who "could" fight if they wanted to. Guess that's not happenin because she's not going to say a damn word. Nex grumbles with his arms folded, clearly soured by the turn of events. *Legna: Nex stop your complaining. She needs to learn for herself, it isn't something anyone can show or explain. *Byakai: ...Truth...? Byakai chimes in as he becomes interested hearing that word. Legna however has a somber glaze over her eyes as she replies. *Legna: Truth is something very few know anymore since the time of the Third War of Armagus. For now it is nothing for you to be concerned with beastkin. Its something that people must go out and find themselves, it can not be said to them. *Byakai: I see...I guess in a way that makes sense though. I already want to find out why my father was erased since no one would tell me. My father knew something about the NOS...he always said the war was different then what we learned in school. That history between the governments was different. I want to know what he meant. *Nex: That's...its going to be hell to go through to find the truth about that Byakai. *Myri: Truth...do you mean...what Nex told me was true? That what I know, my family, my past what I believed in and what I was told, is possibly a lie? As Myri asks the complex, sensitive question, Legna simply closes her eyes. Nex also doesn't say a word to it. *Legna: That is for you to find out. *Myri: ...I always felt something was off in my life but— Legna looks at Nex, though he refuses to look at any of them. Hiding a look rare, and seldom seen in his eyes. A scowl not of anger, but of pain. He wanted to say something, but, he couldn't. It physically and mentally pained him to have to hold his tongue every time. On top of that, everything Sequence made him go through. His hands clench beyond his notice as his mind wanders. *Legna: Though you may disdain him and his very existence, and understandably, hate him for removing you from your life you know...he is the only one whose road can lead you down that path of truth. Nex frowns, he didn't appreciate that statement. He hated hearing it. Myri also frowns and she crosses her arms in a troubled expression. *Myri: I'm sorry, I don't believe that. *Legna: Of course you don't, I wouldn't expect that. However you can't go into Sequence. It jeopardizes his road, and it isn't something he'll allow. Myri then sighs. *Myri: But I'll go. Only because I want to find out for myself. *Nex: Tch you're a complete-- *Legna: And you. Stop concerning yourself with that man, the time to deal with him will come, but its not now. Because of your impudence they now know I'm around. I'm one of the last observers and you stuck yourself into a situation where I'd had no choice but to intervene. Nex remains quiet and looks away once more after his words were cut off. *Nex: So you're saying you just wanted me to let him kill Rau? *Legna: I warned you not to let yourself become wrapped up in emotion, especially not with that. She looks at the black crystalline formation around Nex's shoulders. Part of the grimoire, it wasn't something he utilized often. It wasn't the fact he was afraid of losing control that he didn't use it. *Nex: I didn't even use it. I wasn't planning on using it either. *Legna: Don't use it around her then. That's all I have to say on it. If you've stopped your complaining I have info for you. *Nex: ...? *Legna: The Restricted area where the Seithr converter and generator lay. Go there if you want to learn for yourself something even you do not know concerning the NOS's projects. That piqued his interest. It was in fact something Nex was fuzzy on, he'd been seeking info about them for sometime now. He looks over towards the path leading out of the area and up to the higher levels. *Nex: The upper levels then... *Byakai: I'll go up there later, right now I want to go pay respects. *Nex: His dad left a letter behind to your father, so if you want to get that I'd do it. *Byakai: ...Huh, interesting. okay then. Its good to know there's an observer still around. I've never seen one before. *Legna: This Generation never was meant to. Stay safe beastkin, this world is cruel. *Byakai: Don't have to tell me that. He waves off to Nex before he bounds off into the thicket and mist. Nex lets out a heavy compressed sigh, before he starts walking off his own way as well. Myri looks at Legna. *Myri: ...why does his road "lead to the truth"? *Legna: It was decided to be that way for him. It could be called an error, or it could be called a miracle. But the truth isn't exactly a good thing either. Now his road he walks in destruction, that I don't agree with, but it is his answer to try and claim what he lost. I wouldn't interfere in it for anything. Choice is all he has. And what he wants...is freedom which the NOS denies him from. *Myri: (...freedom...? But...I don't understand that. How is the NOS dennying him freedom?) Myri thinks on that for a moment and then turns after and follows after Nex. Legna watches them leave with a slight sorrow, and then walks into a portal and vanishes. *Nex: ... (As if this road wasn't hard enough.) -- Kagusutchi Upper Levels Area 1 3:30pm Entrance to the city, Archway Plaza Komyo walks out into the upper levels with a sigh, rain pelting her head she gives a slight shiver. *Komyo: (All alone...I miss him...) She looks around for a moment, and drifts into thoughts as she walks around the watery streets. The light drizzle turned into a steady rain by this point. Komyo lifted her arm overhead to keep the rain out of her eyes as she scans the streets for Nex. *Komyo: (Nicaiah was so insistent that I follow Nex and keep him out of the restricted areas...I wonder what's in there anyway...) Komyo begins to wander around the thick crowd. *Komyo: Excuse me, has anyone seen a man with um...three toned hair, a long black jacket, and a giant blade? Komyo frowns as no one answers her. Komyo pulls out and holds up a picture from the LSZ, an actual photograph profile from the database that wasn't poorly drawn. Rumor had it that the last time that they handrawn the criminals...no one could ever tell who they were in the public since they were so different. *Komyo: This man, has anyone seen him? Anyone at all? A man who sat with a black and neon *Serza: What on earth are you even doing Komyo? *Komyo: --wha?! Sorry Serza, I didn't... *Serza: No its fine, I was just intrigued how your method for finding him is going. I was sitting there watching on that lovely little bench over there. *Komyo: But I thought you were talking to Nicaiah...how did you even get here faster then me? *Serza: I did talk to her, anyway, why don't we get out of this rain for now...? He twirls the hat around his index finger, lifts it to his head and puts it atop his hair, shaking off the water. He lightly pushes her forward and Komyo looks back at him. *Komyo: But I'm supposed to find Ne-- *Serza: You're not going to be able to find Nex by asking people here...you may as well be calling his name and expecting him to come. The two steadily make way towards a building and open the doors to see people lounging around on chairs in a brightly lit area. The tables lined out were seating several people as one young man sat there with a girl who was tending to his wounds carefully. His entire torso was wrapped as he held a cup of water in his hand and a meat dish in front of him. *Reiga: So that women's known as the Scarlet Demoness huh...she was strong... *Akari: Don't move... Serza's attention is in an instant focused on Reiga and he approaches without a second thought. Komyo turns her head to watch him go over. *Komyo: Mmm...you think someone in here might know where we can find Nex? Huh? Serza? Where are you going now... *Serza: ... He walks over to the two while keeping his eyes only half open. The young man looks at him. *Serza: If it isn't Colonel Yyntal Sorairo's son...well. This is awkward isn't it. *Komyo: ...? Huh? Komyo looks at Akari, and then at Reiga. Reiga meets Serza's gaze and frowns slightly, before speaking with a slight growl. *Reiga: That's one way of putting it...Eye of Yomorochi. You have some explaining to do. ---- "Soul Devotion" :The road ahead is one of dark desire :Destruction and sin you've tread :Repeating Spiral of emotion, when does darkness release your soul :You've been damned, how do you still survive :The pressure continues to rise, its too late, there is no way around it :you have seen it all once too many times :in the end will you give up the fight, despair inescapable :Losing hope, you live in the world of their lies and you can't wake up :Where does your darkness and light intertwine in the blue light :Are you dead inside :Where is the light of your deepest devotion :I pray that forgiveness in the blue light of your soul somehow survives :You struggle in despair, nightmare of lies, you must help them realize :Its a rule, what you live by and die for :Its wild a taste of freedom you can't deny :even if you know the price for power was certain :Was your damnation justified :There is so much you have to live for :never change who you are :there is no one that can hold you :your blue light untouchable :Edge of your truth and their lies :you must remember :You don't want to know what you are :Don't run yourself into hatred :Around you is the answer to success :Where does their devotion lye :How does their hope survive :You can't walk away from destiny :You will never give in :Where does your darkness and light intertwine in your blue light :Hope keeps your soul true :They are the light of your deepest devotion :I pray that forgiveness in that blue light is still alive ---- (Reiga) *sighs* Why did I have to run into him now? After dealing with that Scarlet Demoness, of all times... (Nex) Who...? (Reiga) Serza...oh by the way Nex, there's someone here who you probably weren't expecting to see. (Nex) Who I wasn't expecting to see...? The hell does that mean? (Serza) Why don't you just wait and see. (Nex) ...Just wait till we see each other... Next time on BlazBlue Control Sequence: Embittered Reunions ---- Category:Control Sequence Transcript